1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to marking emails with a partially read status and, more specifically, determining if an email should be marked with a status of partial read and providing the partially read data of an email that has been marked with a status of partial read.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Emails today have become a widest mode of communication across the globe. Users often have multiple email accounts and tend to receive numerous emails daily. Some emails require immediate action while action may be taken at a later point in time for other emails. The emails received by users often have references to additional types of content (e.g., emails contain URL's directing users to web pages or online documents, emails contain attachments in the form of documents, etc.). Today, computing devices can be equipped with software that tracks which documents are opened, what portions of the documents are viewed, etc.
However, there is no way to determine whether a document or URL from a particular email has been completely viewed or read by the user receiving the email. In addition, there are no means made available to track or monitor the documents which are viewed in a preview pane within the email software. Similarly, there is no way to track or monitor how much of the web resource linked to a URL within an email has been viewed or read by the user that received the email.